To awake one's soul
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Michael Scofield was happily Married to Sara until a tragedy occurs.Blocked with pain, he tries to find everything he didn't know about Sara. Which means locating her MIA sister Brooke.This is a Brooke from one tree hill and Michael Fic..
1. Chapter 1

To awake one's dead soul

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Fox.

AuthorNote: This is going to be a long process, while in the midst of writing my other fics, I felt this was coming..

Hope you guys like, Feedback is welcomed J

**Chapter 1.**

He walked down the streets of downtown Chicago, body slumping as he took each step and even though it was 10pm at night he wore his cap and glasses.

The reason for this? To hide the sadness and tears that are pouring down his face. It wasn't that he cared if anyone saw he was crying but the fact that he didn't want the attention and having being asked what was wrong. There was no way in hell he was going to tell a single stranger what was going on in his head less alone his heart when he couldn't even admit it to himself.

_She is dead. How can she be? This can't be real._

Thoughts of her swarmed his head, his heart and it was killing him.

Michael Scofield, structural engineer and mastermind of the worldwide known escape plan broken because of a girl.

No. Not a girl, a woman and not just any woman.

_Sara_

Even at the thought of her name and the memories that came with it was paining him in every definition of the emotion.

Walking by one of those electrical stores he notices a bulletin on one of the televisions

"_Sara Tancredi - Scofield was gunned down outside Chicago memorial On Tuesday. No word on the investigation, Police also enquiring on Husband for a line of questioning surrounding her death."_

He had enough and scoffed at the last line.

"Line of questioning, right."

He took a few steps backwards and took off in the direction of their apartment, needing to be near her .. Anything a smell, a familiarity that would make him feel somewhat better.

Although he knew deep down that nothing he did would ever make things better again. Unless there was some miracle out there where Sara could come back to him and the past week never existed.

Walking up the stairs he could remember Sara running down them to her car that day, the sun was shining her laughter was happy and content as if everything as right in the world.

His only wish was that he could have kissed her goodbye before she left for work, but they had a late night and she was already out the door when he woke.

His attempt to yell out to her was taken away from him when she drove off not realizing that it would be the last time she drove to work, away from her life and her adoringly husband who loved her deeply.

Michael turned his key in the keyhole and pushed open the door.

Walking inside he couldn't have imagined that his heart would break anymore than it was already.

There were pictures, memories and love in this apartment everywhere he turned.

_**xxFlashbackxx**_

"_Michael ohh Michael where are you?" Her voice calling out to him teasingly knowing full well where he was._

"_You seek and you'll find" He yelled back._

_Sara ran to the bedroom and found him on their bed, rose petals spread out along the bedspread and a single rose in between his teeth._

_She smiled at how cute and sexy he looked with that trying to act innocent look upon his face._

"_Aww Michael, you are such a romantic. Have I told you have much I love you lately?"_

_Taking the rose from his mouth he offered it to her, and she took it and put it behind her right ear._

"_Well I try" He smirks at her, just like he did that day years ago at Fox River during the riot._

"_Still using that line I see" Sara was just teasing him but that's the thing with them, they can do so and they both love every moment of it._

"_Still works I see" He laughs a little at seeing her blush for a second, although it was a quick moment he knew she loved getting compliments._

"_Come here"_

_He bent forward taking her hand in his , pulling her down on the bed. Taking her face in his hands and staring into those beautiful eyes he watched her as she melted in his arms ._

_That is when he pressed his lips onto hers and waiting for that moan he knew was coming, he slid a hand around her thin waist bringing her closer so that they were body on body skin on skin._

_The kiss went from sweet and sensual to passionate and demanding. Their hands roamed each other, their lips and tongues devouring each scent each taste like it was the last._

_Sara pulled away from him for a moment._

"_Michael, you do know that I love you right?" She suddenly became very serious and looked at him deeply._

_He didn't understand where this was coming from but knew from experience that it was better to not debate when she was in this mood so he just nodded and kissed her forehead._

"_Of course I do, and I love you" He replied back to her in the most loving tone._

_She then bit down on her bottom lip before continuing, this is the one thing that had him confused because it was very unlike Sara._

"_Good because if anything ever happened to me, I just want you to know that your everything I ever wanted and needed. And please remember everything I do, I do for you"_

_It sounded like a love song lyric and not something she would usually say even in the most seriousness of moods._

_**Xx end of flashback xx**_

Feeling his knees giving way, he drops to the floor in agony. Thinking the pain would subside once he felt close to her , well he was dead wrong because it was worse.

But Michael couldn't leave the only place that he felt safe, no matter how haunting and painful reliving the memories were it was his only link to her.

"Oh Sara" Crying out her name as he places his hands over his face crouching on the floor with a now picture of Sara and himself when they vacationed in Hawaii the summer before.

"Why did you leave me!" The anger in his voice grew as did the pain inside him.

This wasn't how it was meant to be. Their life was not meant to turn out this way, she was meant to be here and they were meant to be planning a family and him telling her the plans for their dream house.

But now everything is gone, everything is wrecked and nothing he could do would fix it.

His shirt was torn from him clawing at it and soaked wet with the tears that bawled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapter two

The minutes sat on the wooden floor seem to pass into hours although Michael wouldn't have noticed as it appeared he had drifted off in a world of his own. A world where things were like it should be, Sara was here happy laughter around the room - perfection in his eyes. This was a world he didn't want to leave.

The thoughts of her and the memories were the only thing that was keeping him from joining her in the afterlife, because no matter what anyone would say she was his life and without her he had nothing.

Nothing to life for, nothing to be happy about.

Lincoln, LJ, veronica were happy as a family and he and Sara were till things changed so dramatically.

If only he could go back in time, things would be so different.

Michael was such a mess nobody could ever imagined the man lying on the floor was the calm, collected guy who manifested the perfect plan to break out of a Maximum security prison and succeeded in that fact.

This man did not look like a man, anyone could be fooled into thinking he was a child although not by his actions but by his cries, his scared and lonely look upon his face.

He changed positions so that he was curled up in a ball holding on tight to the picture of Sara. His shirt now utterly soaked with sweat but now the difference between right now and earlier when he stepped foot into the apartment was that the sweat was soaked with blood.

The blood from the effect his fingernails into his skin accomplished , from anger, sadness and depression.

Its clear that he has no control over reality at this stage but he needed to do this, to do whatever he felt he could to get through the next few days, weeks and months.

If he wanted to believe that being locked up in the apartment with her memories was the best for now, the so be it.

"I love you"

He repeated to the photograph as if it were going to come alive and say it right back, but to no surprise it didn't.

"I love you"

Repeating the words once again he leaned his head against the cupboards closing his eyes as he was drifted back in time.

"_I can't" Her voice was desperate and frustrated. Sara stood in the kitchen looking out the window while whispering on the phone._

"_You can and you will"_

_The voice on the other end of the phone was demanding and wouldn't take no for an answer._

"_But I need to…"_

_Her words were stopped from the unknown person, her voice crackling and sad._

"_No, you cannot say a word of this to him, he will be better off. He may not know it right now but he will forget you and move on which is best for everyone and you can do the same"_

_Sara looked down towards the floor wishing she could go to Michael and make this whole nightmare disappear._

"_No I wont.. And he wont.."_

" _Sara this is a done deal so you better deal with it. We're done for now"_

_And with that he switched off the receiver leaving Sara with regrets, wishing there was someway another way of getting around this but she knew there wasn't._

"_Sara"_

_She jumped at the sound of his calm and soothing voice from the entrance of the kitchen._

"_Who were you talking to?"_

_Michael questioned his wife with curiosity and concern. He had only caught the last few seconds and didn't know what she was whispering about but he could see her body language. Its one of the things he was an expert on with his low latent exhibition condition he saw things differently than normal people would._

_Sara put the phone back on its receiver and turned toward her husband and knew she had to do the one thing she swore she would never, lie._

"_Oh you know just Jess, she and Pete are having some problems and she just wanted someone to talk to about it."_

_She put on a smile for him hoping he would believe her because if he started to get more suspicious she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold the truth in for._

"_Okay, but the bit I heard at the end of the conversation. Something about you wont do something, and he wont. What was that about?"_

_They walked toward the dining table and sat down while she attempted to pull another story out of her ass._

"_I was just promising that I wouldn't say a word to anyone because she didn't want the fact that her perfect marriage was falling to pieces and I knew I couldn't hide anything from you.. So I was just letting her know you wouldn't say a word either."_

_The biggest lie she has ever told him in all their years of marriage, but knew her life depended on making sure things seemed like they were perfect._

"_Of course I wont, not like Barry and Julie next door because we both know how fast things spread once they get a hold of any information they can get their hands on"_

_Michael smirked at her and they both laughed at how true that was._

_Sara was relieved that he believed her and hoped that it would be the last time she had to lie to him._

"_Michael.. I love you, I always will. "_

_He took her hands that were placed on the table and brought them to his lips as he kissed her finger tips._

"_I love you too Sara"_

_If this was going to be the last time she would say these words she knew he had to understand._

"_No Michael you don't understand. Before you came into my life, it was all work I wasn't alive till I met you._

_You gave me hope and faith and most importantly you loved me how I always wanted to be loved, you mean everything to me I just want you to know._

_I will never forget you, you're my heart and my soul I will always be with you no matter what"_

_He just sat there looking at her with surprise, it wasn't everyday that she expressed her love to him this way. Sure she says 'I love you' constantly but this was different, he could tell._

_It was as if she would never see him again and wanted him to know how she felt._

"_Sara, why is it that I feel like your saying goodbye to me?"_

_The line one of her lines she had asked him back in the Fox River days but this time it was him saying it and directed at her._

_She smiled and looked casually into his eyes._

"_Oh I don't know, I guess in this world you never know what day will be your last."_

_And with that said she bent over to kiss his open mouth, explained she had some errands to run before work and left him sitting there speechless and confused._

Michael opened his eyes and started to confuse himself between memories and reality and started calling for Sara.

"Sara, where are you"

In a daze he attempted to get up and walk around the house calling her name.

When there was a knock at the door, and although he didn't want to see anyone he thought maybe there was a mistake and that Sara was alive and they came to tell him.

So he ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it wide but to be disappointed by the person beyond it.

"Michael"

He closed his eyes and walked back towards the living room, slumping on the couch leaving the visitor to walk after him.

"What are you doing here Linc"

His brother walked over to the couch and looked how depressed he was, although who could blame him.

"You need to snap out of this, people need you, society needs you. You can't do this to yourself. Sara wouldn't want you to"

Lincoln loved his brother and wanted to do anything to help him through his grief and sorrow, but Michael was never the person to ask for help always insisting he could do things by himself. Which normally he could but right now, that can't be an option otherwise he is going to kill himself with this depression.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH. People need me? Well I need Sara. And I'm not getting that am I now? So why.. Tell me why should I do anything for anyone else.

This society, took my wife.. My precious wife away from me.

You have your FAMILY.. I don't. So quit telling me what I need to do, because this right now, being here is exactly what I need. Oh and you say Sara wouldn't want me to do this to myself, well how would you bloody know, she isn't here to say that is she?"

The anger in his voice was evident, although Linc knew it wasn't totally directed at him. It was also to himself, and the world.

He knew Michael and when he was in this state it was better to leave him alone than to pester him with demands on what others felt he needed to do.

He understood he has lost people in the past but for Michael he has never loved anyone like he loved Sara and if he needed to concentrate on these memories for awhile longer than so be it.

"Okay, I'll leave you be. But only for awhile because this is not good for you"

Michael stayed silent and just stared up at the ceiling with his watery, piercing green eyes.

He needed to stay in the world where things were good and peachy, Sara, their daughter and himself blissfully happy.

_Their daughter, how was he going to tell her her mother was dead._

One thing at a time.

"Sara, Sara, Sara"

He repeated over and over again hoping it would take him back into his magical land just like Dorothy did in the wizard of oz.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3.

The next few days Michael did not leave the apartment, he refused to because he felt that Sara needed him to be here. Close to her.

He would take out all the photos from the albums to which they kept in a wooden chest he had built along with all their other memories.

After removing the photos he had dragged them into the bedroom and planted each photo on the wall just above the bed.

When he had finished he stared at his handiwork, hundreds of photos from their wedding to their daughter Madison's birth.

Some people might call it a freaky shrine, but Michael likes to think of it as a remembrance wall.

Their bedroom is painted baby blue although Sara had planned to redecorate on one of her days off but had never gotten around to it, now she will never be able to.

That night he had a dream or a vision he liked to think of it as. There she was dressed in a beautiful white dress just like an Angel, her gorgeous red hair shinned in this white light that surrounded her.

"Sara"

He took a step closer to her, to touch her perfect soft skin, to kiss her pink lips.

She told him that he had to snap out of this daze, to move on. She was dead and gone and moping around in the memories wouldn't bring her back.

"I can't.."

She caressed the side of his face and smiled at him.

"Yes you can, you just don't know it yet. I'm at peace, let me go. I will always love you whether it was in this life, or the next.. Remember nothing can replace our love. Cherish it, remember it and never forget me"

She stepped away from him, before blowing him a last kiss. Then she turned and disappeared.

"Sara no don't go, come back Sara"

He awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, his eyes suddenly flew open in a realization that it was just a dream.

But also knew she was right, he couldn't live his life this way.

"Hello"

He said into the receiver of his phone to which he almost forgot was ringing.

"Yeah, I did. Okay, one hour"

There wasn't much to the conversation, he had decided the night before that he would find out the things about Sara that he didn't know.

Sara didn't keep any secrets from him but he knew there was some things she just didn't want to talk about, for instance her sister she spoke briefly of then dropped the topic.

Not wanting to pry anymore he didn't bring it up again, but now he wanted to track her down and let her know what happened and during that time, she may be able to help him know what Sara was like before he met her.

With a sudden bounce of energy he bounced off from the bed , took a shower for the first time in almost a week he was sure that he was starting to stink.

_Heh Sara would laugh silly and demand he clean himself off_

He needed to obtain Sara's file from a friend who knew a friend who had connections.

A part of him told him he shouldn't be doing this, looking at her personal information. But the other half of him knew he had to before he can start to move forward in life he had to find her sister and make sure she was okay.

"Even if it's the last thing I do, I need to do this for Sara"

Maddy was staying with Lincoln and Veronica for awhile so that was one thing he had to worry about, although he will always worry about her.

She was the perfect spitting image of Sara, although she had his curls and eyes. But other than that she had red hair, and talked like Sara.

_And just as stubborn and demanding, he thought._

For some reason this particular morning he felt better than he has been for the past week and it felt good to have something else to focus on.

It was as if he had a new lease on life, a new purpose and if there was one thing about Michael Scofield, he loved planning things.

"Brooke I will find you, even if it kills me"

After getting dressed and cleaned up, he picked up a few things and his car keys and headed out of the front door.

Looking at the state of the place, he was determined to have it cleaned up when he got home. Sara would go mad if she was here, and he was determined to do right by her memory and not forget his manners.

Once outside he grabbed his sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them over his eyes, he forgot what sunlight had felt like and wasn't used to it.

Having felt he was trapped in a whole new universe, here the outside world did not exist.. He forgot how certain things felt and looked.

His car was in the same place as he left it days ago, he wasn't sure what he would call this feeling he had.

Epiphany you could say.

He knew what he had to do, and be damned if he wasn't going to achieve it.

Michael Scofield never backed down from a promise and challenge.

_Get set for a change  
Around you, the world will rearrange  
Right through that door  
Some things you've never seen before_

Back up and turn around  
Zoom up and turn upside down  
You've got a new you  
What would you do  
With a brand new life

_-- My Brand New life - Skye Sweetnam_

He knew had to apologize to some people regarding his behavior the last few days, especially Lincoln as he had treated him badly and he didn't deserve that when he was only trying to help.

_I'll call him later._

Michael sped off down the street and in the direction of a local café' here he was meeting his friend.

By the time he arrived it seemed Pete was sitting at a table just near the entrance, at the sight of Michael he stood up and shook his hand.

"Great to see you out and about" Pete smiled and indicated for Michael to take a seat.

"Yeah, I know I have been out of it lately"

He nodded in understanding " No need to explain mate, I more than understand"

Michael took a sip of the coffee that Pete had ordered for him before he arrived, then looked up.

"Do you have it?" He says casually.

His friend takes his briefcase and takes out a file and hands it to him.

"This is everything, and I guess your not going to tell me what you plan on doing with this information?"

Michael laughed and got up.

"No, but don't worry its not illegal so you won't get into trouble, I promise"

They chatted for a few brief moments before he excused himself, thanked Pete and took off in his car.

He drove around for awhile before settling in down the lake, where he and Sara used to take Maddy on the weekends.

It was nice and peaceful.

The file.

He opens it and starts reading.. Scans over some pages and when he was satisfied with what he was looking for first, he read carefully.

_Brooke Davis Tancredi_

_Born March 4 1989._

_Died. July 30 1995, age 5._

_Details: Apparent Car crash, body never recovered._

These were only details to Michael, he had learned to read between the lines and until he saw for himself he was going to keep looking for her.

"Nobody is dead until its confirmed"

How he had learned this throughout the years trying to crack the conspiracy.

"Wherever you are Brooke. I am coming to find you"

He closed the file shut and took off in search of the registry office to see if there was a death certificate.

He needed to know everything about the accident and Brooke herself if he was ever going to find her. Or attempt to.

_There is always a way of tracking down people, even if they want to appear dead._


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

After weeks of searching for a dead girl, his money and time had finally paid off.

Michael had found Brooke Davis in Tree Hill, NC. What her story was or how she came to be there he had no idea, but one step at a time he told himself.

After having explained to Madison that he was going to have to take a trip and would be back in a few weeks, he drove off in the direction of NC.

He was now standing on the doorstep of the David family home trying to find the right words regarding who he was and the situation with Sara.

So after a few minutes pondering his thoughts, he rung the doorbell and waited.

A girl answered thing Brunette and looked about 18 years old, and dimples that could kill.

_Yep, that's her._

"May I help you?"

Her voice was sweet and cute. She didn't look at all like Sara, must have came from her Mother , he noted as his LLI kicked in.

He scanned her body from head to toe acknowledging everything from the color of her eyes to the shoes on her feet.

"Uh yeah hi my name is Michael Scofield and I'm here about your sister"

Brooke shot him a confused look, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Excuse me? Sister?"

He cleared his throat and continued to explain.

"Yes. Your sister Sara Tancredi. Don't bother lying because I know it's the truth"

She attempted to say something but no words came out so she shut her mouth again, then a scared look appeared in her eyes.

"Don't worry Brooke I'm not here to hurt or harm you in any way"

She seemed to soften as the expression on her face told him so; he hoped that she could see that he isn't out to hurt her.

"Umm well I guess you might as well come inside"

She stood to the left as she opened the door wide and allowed him to enter, then closing it a few seconds later.

She directed him into the living room where they sat on the couch in awkward silence till one of them broke the ice.

It was Michael. No surprise there.

"I'm sorry for turning up here this way, and I mean no harm to you I just thought you should know what is going on"

She crossed her legs in front of her as she looked in his direction.

"What do you mean?"

She asked him, the curiosity getting the better of her feeling more at ease than she did a few minutes prior.

"Sara"

He took an intake of breath, holding back grief and the tears sitting in the back of his eyes.

He tried again.

"Sara is dead"

_Only in reality, not in my heart_

"What? Dead?"

Taking a few breaths she sat there shocked and astounded by these news.

Suddenly she become in a daze, ranting about stuff that Michael couldn't exactly understand it all.

"No no she isn't dead. No no she isn't She is alive, she is she is. What are you talking about…? Dead? No of course she isn't"

Concerned Michael put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

What is she mumbling about? Sara? Something about not being dead.

Of course, he thought. It is hard for a loved one to think about a family member could be dead. So she is trying to make herself believe otherwise.

Grief.

Know all about it.

He remembers those early days after that day where he himself tried not to believe that she was dead also, not wanting to believe it.

"Are you alright?"

The ranting and raving continued until he took hold of her shoulders, the way he used to do to Sara when she was acting crazy to get her to listen.

But this time it was trying to bring her back from this state

"Brooke, Brooke can you hear me"

After a few shaking moments, her breathing stated to slow down and her body fell against the pillow just barely opening her eyes.

"Wait here"

She was sweating so to help her temperature down he got up and went and found the downstairs bathroom.

Finding a wet cloth he went back in the living room, sitting next to her applying the cloth to her forehead.

"Mm…"

"There, that feels better doesn't it?"

She nods and opens her eyes, as it appears she is back to her self again.

"What happened?"

He questioned her, wondering if this is something that happens often or was just brought on by the news.

"Oh uh nothing, I guess the news just shocked me."

Michael nodded in understanding, but he had a few more questions before he was satisfied to move on.

"What did you mean about Sara can't be dead, I know it was probably your delirium and shock but I just want to make sure"

She had to think before answering him, before he caught on to her slipup and realize the truth.

"Uh, yeah that's it"

Staying in eye contact with him until it seemed like he believed the story she was selling, things would get a lot worse if he ever found out the truth of everything and nobody needs that right now.

A little while later Brooke had made them some drinks, after setting them down on the little table at the end of the couch, Michael Started to make conversation.

"So I know only the details and if you don't mind, would you tell me how you came to be here?"

She took a sip of her Soda and thought for a moment. Not about whether she could trust him, because his eyes told her that from the beginning that if there was anyone that she could trust it would be him.

No she was thinking about how she hadn't thought about Sara or how she came to be here in a long time. This life, her parents just seem how her life always should be she barely remembers a time before Tree Hill.

"Yeah okay, it all started like this…"

She explained how she was traveling to New York with her Mom when there was an accident and the next moment she remembers waking up in the hospital.

She didn't know at the time, but the accident was a fake up, a set up to make it seem she and her Mother were dead.

Because of her Father, the way her Mom explained it to her when she was younger they had no choice in disappearing, making it seem they died.

Although Brooke Missed Sara and her Mom regretted that she was unable to take her sister with them but her Husband insisted that Sara would stay with him (They were going to divorce) a lot of stuff was going down and Brooke wasn't told most of the legal situation.

But that it would be in everyone's best interests if it appeared they didn't exist at all.

She goes on then to explain that people think she was adopted but in reality her Mom and her changed their names, she remarried and her Step father just adopted her but her Mom was her Biological one and not Adoptive.

She tried not to get him confused, but Michael insisted he was with her and understands everything so Far.

Not wanting to interrupt her with questions, he just sat there taking in all this information and listening to the story of this poor girl.

What a life she has had, even at 18 years old.

"Go on"

He urged her to continue.

Her story concluded where explaining that they didn't know if her Father had found some way of finding her, so they had to be careful of whom they let in and trust. Which was why she was weary of Michael when he first arrived at her door

"So there you have it, the story of my life"

She smirked and picked up her glass, taking a sip out of it before setting it down again. After all that talking it has made her thirsty.

Michael couldn't believe everything she just told him. He did believe her, but for someone so young to go through all of that, it has got to take a toll on anybody.

"Yeah, I don't know how you cope knowing everything you have had to bare in your life."

She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well we all have our crosses to bear, you can't stop your life because of it."

She then turned towards him and changed the topic of discussion "So tell me about my sister, tell me about Sara"

Her name still burns in his heart, some of it pain and some of it joy at the time they shared.

He smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

This is nice he thought. He had never had anyone that he could talk about Sara to, her father didn't want to speak to her once she and Michael married and he thought she had no family to speak of that actually knew her.

"Anything, everything. How you met. I mean, I have read about you, I know who you are and everything. But the papers don't tell you much"

His thoughts went back to Fox River, to the infirmary where they met and fell in love.

"Well that's a funny story actually"

Letting out a small laugh, memories coming back to him. Every date, every moment.

"Well I have time"

Brooke smiled at him.

She knew her sister is uh was loved and that was the best thing everyone could ever ask for.

Just the look in his eyes as he told her the love story which was Michael and Sara.

From the days at Fox River when he was trying to break out his Brother, to the hurt and pain he caused Sara.

Then to Mexico, their first dates.

Him proposing on an isolated Beach Picnic, while he sun was shining and the water was calm.

It was a perfect day.

The day Sara told him she was pregnant with their child was the Third best day of his life (1st was Meeting Sara, 2nd Getting Married, and this 3rd.)

They had the perfect life, not without a few problems which comes along with every marriage.

"Wow that is the most romantic story I have ever hear"

Brooke sighed and smiled brightly. "You two were blessed to have each other, and no matter what happened nothing can ever replace the love you feel or the memories you built"

He knew this but having it said from someone else apart from his brother, seemed to mean more and felt more real than it did before.

"Thank you"

She gazed into his eyes a little too long before she looked away and he interrupted.

"Now you tell me something about Sara"

She rubbed her temples not quite understanding what he wanted her to say.

"I don't know, I barely knew her. Last time I saw her I was 5"

She said confused.

"Yeah I know, I mean when you two were younger. I know 5 years old is a very young age to remember anything but if you could try to see if anything pops up in your memory about your childhood before the accident I would be grateful"

She nodded and thought for a few moments, trying to get her head and memories in check.

"Okay just give me a moment to see if I can remember anything that would be of any significance"

He thanked her and waited, looking at her tanned face for any sign of recollection.

Then seeing her eyes light up and smile, he knew she must have remembered something. So he stopped and waited to find out anything, even the smallest thing.

"Oh yes, it is a bit fuzzy. But I must have only been a toddler and Sara was, well you know quite a few years older than me. She acted more like my best friend than my older sister.

We lived on this land and at the far end of it there was a lake that we liked to play and swim at, but I guess somehow Sara was reading some book, medical I think and I went to pick up my ball from the river and I must have tripped or fell or something.

The next moment I knew, I was screaming and Sara came running. I had never been so scared in my entire life but once she had my hand pulling me out I remember having never felt more safe because I knew she would never let anything happen to me on purpose.

From that moment on, she was my inspiration. Whenever something bad happened I knew she would come to rescue me. Because that is what she was, my savior"

Michael didn't think anything he would find out about Sara would surprise him, but he was sorely mistaken.

This did surprise him, pleasantly. Although he had never known this. Sara had never spoken about it, although it was probably too painful to speak of the sister who she thought was killed as a child.

He remembers that feeling, when his mother died he didn't want to tell anyone the experiences during that time of his life. Because they were just too painful to speak of.

"Thank you Brooke that is exactly what I was looking for."

Both sat and talked casually when Michael suddenly looked at his watch.

"Something wrong?"

She asked him, concerned.

To Brooke it was refreshing to have someone to talk to other than Peyton or Lucas or Her parents, new meat. She chuckled at the thought. Then berated herself from thinking such thoughts. He is her Sisters Husband for goodness sake.

He certainly did not need her flirtiness at a time like this.

"No. uh yeah kind of. I have just realized I have to get back to Chicago; I really should spend some time with my daughter. The last few weeks I haven't exactly been the greatest Father. Ever since Sara died, things have been hard"

Brooke understood and agreed that it is best for him to make things right with Madison

"Yeah I understand, but do you think you can just stay a little longer because it's been great talking to you Michael, I don't get a lot of people to talk to these days"

He agreed to stay a few more hours so she didn't feel so lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

So, Final chapter!

Thanks to those who have been reading, its been a blast.

- Jen

Chapter 5

The sunshine had turned into nightfall the moon had now set into its place in the big dark sky.

Michael and Brooke spent the day talking about her everyday life, things she sometimes regrets, about apart of her wishes she could have gotten to know her Father(No matter what her Mother had told her about him.) but mostly about Sara.

What she was like, the things she liked to do with her spare time. Michael even gave Brooke a photo of Sara to have for a keepsake.

"Thank you, this means a lot."

Michael reached over and placed his hand on top of hers to comfort her, and not noticing Brooke blushed at the touch of his hand.

She knew why Sara had fallen in love with him, there were so many admirable qualities and anybody would be stupid not to fall for him.

_Just like your starting to Brooke… Stop it Brain, concentrate._

Sara would kill her if she knew the thoughts that were swarming her head right now, it was bad enough that Michael didn't know the full story but to have her lie to him and seeing him in so much pain over her death was worse.

_You do what you have to_

But she was told that if Michael ever came looking for her, never to reveal the secret and so far she has done what they asked.

Michael will be going back to Chicago very soon and he would never have to know anything.

The twosome had been watching some movie and she didn't realize what a long day this had been, before she even knew it she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"_Brooke, Brooke wake up"_

_Startled Brooke snapped back her neck and jolted awake, confused to what was going on._

_Was there a fire? Burglar?_

"_What, what, is there something wrong?"_

_She demanded alarmed, his voice sounded so desperate._

_She turned to look at him, not realizing that their lips were just inches apart from one another._

"_It is just wrong for us to be going on this way"_

_He whispered into her ear, seductively. It sounded very hot as well. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

_She did, but she couldn't let him know that._

_Trying to find every ounce of will power that she could muster to forget her growing feelings, forget his eyes and his smile. Just to forget it all._

"_What about Sara?"_

"_Sara is dead. You and me, we're alive"_

_His voice was hoarse and sexy._

_But at this rate she would be falling faster than she imagined._

"_Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't tell me your feeling what I am feeling. It is undeniable"_

_Don't look; don't look into his eyes she told herself._

_But too late she did._

"_Uhh"_

_Brooke tried to find some words any words that seem appropriate but none were coming to mind._

"_I uhh"_

_But Michael dived in, locking his lips with hers._

_At first she trembled against his mouth, bringing one hand to her hair moving his way through it as his other hand slides down to her bare back._

_Currently she is wearing one of those tops which is covered slightly at the front but is very low cut at the back._

_She hands apply to his face, while her lips move against his._

_She lets out a hungry moan as she moves across him so that she is now straddling his lap._

_Michael starts to follow her body with his hands, slowly going from her shoulders to her tummy down to her hips, then bringing them up again to her face._

_Their tongues move together in a circular motion as they each explore the other's mouth._

_Moaning as the kiss becomes more intense and more deeply passionate._

_Michael pulls apart for a moment…_

"_Mm Brooke, I want you"_

_She didn't need to be told twice, as she started to tug off his shirt and throwing it off the floor._

_He watched her as she seductively slid her top off from over her head, leaving her in a red silk Bra and her short shorts._

_But this was not something he wanted done in the living room, but instead he picked her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom._

_Once he placed her on the bed, he began to undo her shorts sliding them off over her long tanned legs._

_As she lay there, she called out to him…"Come here"_

_Urgency was in her voice, but he just smirked and replied "Not yet, patience baby"_

_And with that he strips to his boxers then goes to work on her underwear, once completely naked he pulls off his shorts and slides in between her._

"_Brooke"_

_He starts to moan, she kisses him hard and hot._

_Then pulling her legs apart with his knee, he slowly enters her as she calls out his name._

"_Michael"_

_She screams, rolling her head back and arching her back._

_Pleasure never sounded so good._

_Wrapping her legs around his waist, they start to fasten the pace moving fast as sweat starts to pour from their foreheads._

_Her hands her around his back, as his were on her face applying a kiss here and there through each thrust._

_He makes sure that they keep eye contact so that he can see the lust in her eyes, the pleasure each time he enters her body._

"_Give me your hands"_

_He commands, so she does. He interlocks his fingers into hers, holding them down on the bed as he moves inside her._

_Hearing her rapid breathing, her moaning becomes more and more intense._

_She rolled him over now wanting to be the one in control_

_She then starts to ride him fast as she then hears him moaning, his mouth open._

"_Brrrrroookee"_

_He yelps._

_She knows what is coming, for her as well but she keeps at it till they reach their peak together._

"_Just hold on, wait for me"_

_And just when she knows they are both ready, she tells him so… As they release their juices._

_Brooke shivered as she does when she comes, and falls on the bed lying next to him._

"_Wow"_

_He breathes a word, panting for air._

"_Yeah I know"_

_She turns and places a kiss on his lips._

"_Brooke…"_

_She turns but he says nothing_

"_Brooke, wake up"_

_Huh._

_She sits up, looks around the room._

"_Brooke."_

_There it goes again, what is going on…_

_The sound is louder._

"_BROOKE"_

Suddenly she awakens, disoriented and confused. She looks around to see that she was on the couch, not in the bedroom.

Huh?

"Brooke, earth to Brooke. Wake up"

She turns to the person next to her.

"Michael?"

He stares at her concerned about her current state of mind.

"Yeah, I have been calling your name for the last five minutes. It seems that you were dreaming. Are you okay?"

She looks away, blushing at the dream although it seemed and felt so darn real.

But of course it was a dream, only in her dreams she would have a guy like this.

"I'm okay"

She finally replied, and shifted to the corner of the couch.

He just nods not wanting to pry about what she seemed to be dreaming about.

"How long was I asleep?"  
He thinks for a moment. "Not long, about half hour"

She then lays her head back against the cushion.

"Okay, I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing out loud"

Michael laughed and smiled.

"No actually, just mumbling stuff that I wasn't able to hear. But I am sure whatever you were dreaming about, it must have been good because you had a smile upon your face."

She starts to turn red in embarrassment, not wanting to say another word about it

"Err well yeah, so what time is it?"

She asked, changing the subject, never wearing a watch herself. As she always said that nothing ever started until she got there.

Which usually was true, if she said so herself.

"About midnight"

She suddenly realized that she must have dozed off during the movie which they were watching.

Must have been that boring, or she was that tired.

"Oh."

He then realized that he must be getting on the road if he wanted to be there in the morning when Madison wakes up.

He wanted to take her out to get pancakes for breakfast, and he could make it if he left now.

"I can't believe I stayed so late, I'm sorry Brooke it's been great spending this time with you. Maybe I'll see you again soon. I really should get moving if I want to get back before Madison wakes"

He stood up from the couch and started to walk to the door, Brooke walking with him.

"Yeah, thank you for coming and letting me knows the news. It's been great knowing more about Sara and you. And sorry for keeping you so long"

"No apology necessary"

He hugged her for a quick moment; before she had a chance to react he pulled back and opened the door, walking down the driveway and towards his car.

"Bye Michael"

She waved at him, with a content smile upon her face.

"Bye Brooke, keep your chin up." He winked at her, and waves back.

Once he was gone, she went back inside closed the door and leaned her back against it.

"What a man"

She sighed, thankful she had met him. Even if they were nothing but friends, she would be happy to have him in her life at all.

Having someone like Michael in your life was a blessing itself, something not to take for granted.

"Goodbye Michael… You will find happiness…"

She smiled to herself. "Sooner than you think"


End file.
